Presentation programs may be used to create an electronic document that is used to present information typically including text, images, videos, and other audio or visual elements. One way to maintain consistency throughout the presentation is by use of one or more master slides as well as master elements, for example, templates, styles, placeholders and/or formatting for use throughout the presentation in one or more dependent slides. When a user edits the master slide of the presentation document, the changes may be propagated throughout related elements in dependent slides. This feature allows the user to make overall changes to an entire presentation document without changing each individual slide. Once the master slide and master elements have been set, the user can create and develop the individual slides. In typical uses, a user will edit the individual slides in a normal presentation editing mode. If the user wishes to make a change to the master, the user must exit the normal presentation editing mode and access the master slide using a master editing mode which only allows editing of the master. Transitioning between the normal editing mode and master editing mode, however, can be cumbersome and interrupt the user's work and creative flow.